Thermoformed plastic containers, particularly polypropylene mica-filled containers with a micronodular surface are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,512 to Neculescu et al. Such containers have the advantages that they are durable and may be washed and re-used if so desired and are microwaveable.
A preferred color for plates, platters, bowls and the like is black which oftentimes is achieved by way of using carbon black pigments. It has been found that thermoplastic compositions containing carbon black pigments do not exhibit optimal color fastness at elevated temperatures, particularly in the presence of oils, grease and the like. Inorganic pigments, on the other hand, tend to be relatively expensive and do not provide sufficient color density at low loadings in a polymer matrix.